


Please be Quiet

by Prince_Ali



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Drabble, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Baekhyun is loud. Loud outside. Loud inside. Loud in bed. Kyungsoo's had enough. Well kinda.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950280
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Please be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Breathplay
> 
> This is late. Oops. Oh well. Anywho, enjoy!

Baekhyun was loud. He was loud outside, he was loud inside, he was loud in his sleep, he was loud in bed, he was just loud. And God, Kyungsoo wished he could do something about it.

With his head stuffed under his pillows the young man tried to ignore the whimpers and moans that were echoing through his wall from a Mr. Byun Baekhyun who was seemingly having the time of his life. If the walls were thicker then maybe he wouldn't be having this problem, but they weren't and he was. It also wasn't that the other had someone over, as a roommate Baekhyun was actually pretty respectful of Kyungsoo and his privacy, which meant that Baekhyun would have his little one night stands somewhere else. However, there were times when the elder would not and Kyungsoo would have to hear him pleasuring himself through the wall.

Another loud mewl slipped through Kyungsoo's pillow barrier and the younger just couldn't take it anymore. Kicking the covers off and throwing the pillow back onto the bed sloppily Kyungsoo stomped out of his room and to the one next door, pounding on the door. Silence answered him before there was a quiet whimper and a thud.

Anger quickly turned into worry and the male burst into the room, which if he could have done it all again he probably wouldn't have as there was a flushed Baekhyun, panting and naked on his bed looking like he was reaching for the dildo that had fallen into the floor. So that was the thud.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Kyungsoo snapped back to reality and moved to take a step back to quickly leave the room.

"W-wait!"

Baekhyun's voice behind him froze him with his hand on the doorknob.

"Y-you could stay you know."

_____

"Please," Baekhyun pleaded at the man standing in the doorway.

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun who was now begging him and swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth. "Fine."

Slowly the other walked over to Baekhyun's bed, each step a little more confident than the other until he reached the male who was sitting in the middle of his bed, flushed from head to toe.

Honestly Kyungsoo didn't know what to do. It's not like he hadn't had sex before, but he never thought that he would be having it with his own roommate. His eyes met those of the other as Baekhyun reached for Kyungsoo's hand and pulled the latter onto the bed and on top of him. There was hesitance as Kyungsoo bent down and pressed his lips against Baekhyun's, hesitancy that only lasted a minute before such a simple kiss turned something dirty.

Soon Kyungsoo had his hands on Baekhyun, running along his exposed figure, drawing moans and other noises of pleasure from Baekhyun's lips. The skin felt so tender under his fingers, so soft. He tweaked at Baekhyun's nipples which earned him a squeak in surprise as his hands moved up to Baekhyun's neck. One settled there as the other moved back down Baekhyun's body to the other's cock, stoking it in steady fluid motions. "You're so loud Baek. I could hear you through the wall. You sounded so good, but you kept me awake with how loud you were. You really should do something about that." Kyungsoo dipped down and ran his nose along Baekhyun's jugular and the elder squirmed under his touch.

"I could help." Kyungsoo gently began to put pressure on Baekhyun's airway, slightly cutting the elder's airflow off. What would have been a moan from Baekhyun was now simply a muffled noise, it's not like Kyungsoo made it so that Baekhyun couldn't breathe at all, just made it a little harder, focusing more on putting pressure on Baekhyun's voice box so that the noises that the other made were not as loud.

Quickly with his other hand as Baekhyun's finger dug into Kyungsoo's arms the younger stoked Baekhyun's erection, pulling the other over the edge with a silent scream. "Much better


End file.
